1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the problem of allocating operating addresses to lamps/lights and the addressing of lamps/lights, particularly to a method for assigning an operating address to an operating device for illuminants, a method for finding the positions of operating devices for illuminants and an addressable operating device for illuminants.
2. Related Technology
Operating addresses of operating devices for illuminants, for example for lamps and lights, are generally independent of the location at which the operating devices are mounted. Positions of operating devices are planned and indicated for construction plans. One problem in this context is that the construction plans frequently change, but lighting plans with the positions at which the operating devices are meant to be mounted are occasionally not updated. It is also an occurrence that the operating devices are actually fitted differently than planned. As a result, operating device positions do not match and individual operating devices can be found only with difficulty. This also makes it difficult to actuate operating devices in a specific manner, since it is first necessary to check which operating device is actually situated at which location.
The invention is therefore based on the object of making it easier to locate operating devices for illuminants.